Behind The Closed Doors
by Amai-Kyoki
Summary: The Nordics thought that everything will be normal when the World Conference ended. However, Denmark decided to finally express his true feelings toward his friend Norway. DenNor/some of SweFin


**{{Denmark and Norway is one of my FAVORITE couples~ Because of that I'm so obsessed with the Nordics. Please enjoy! Rated M for Nordic smut! DenNor for the most part and a small part of SweFin}}**

It was another month, another world conference. This time, it was held in England's capital of London. It was just like the other ones, America trying to take control of the meeting, nations yelling at each other trying to state their opinion, Germany's booming voice silencing the room, it was all the same.

After every conference, the countries muttered in anger silently to their selves and leave the room to head toward their hotel rooms. Well, except for the Nordics. What the small group participates after the meeting is hanging out with each other at a private bar in the hotel. The Nordics are like a big family ever since the Viking Age. Sure, during the Kalmar Union and that war with Russia had them separate, but later on they reunited. It became a big, dysfunctional family.

"So guys, what's been happening lately?" Denmark, the so-called 'king of the North', would start the conversation with his hyper personality of his.

"All is well in my country. I'm just getting ready for Christmas." Finland would contribute with his cheery and lightened attitude. Sweden wrapped his arm around his 'wife', pulling them close. Sweden is the silent type with the facial expression to make any person shake in fear. However, deep inside is a sweet man filled with kindness.

Norway looked away from the group, his face showing annoyance toward the Danish. Denmark noticed his friend not talking and laid his hand on Lukas's shoulder. "What's up with you Norge? Why so isolated? You know, I don't like it when you're- GWAH!" He was interrupted by Norway grabbing the collar of Simon's dress shirt and almost choking him.

"If I don't wish to talk, that's my decision and mine alone. I'm not under your rule anymore so I don't have to follow your pitiful orders." Then, he let go.

Denmark gasped for air, trying to shake off what his friend had said. The two were always at each other. Simon would say something, Lukas would get annoyed, and he would then choke the other. Some would call it 'sexual tension'; others would call it a 'one-sided friendship'. Either way, it's easy to say that Denmark has feelings for Norway that he's expression but in the wrong way.

Iceland sat next to his older brother, his pet puffin yelling in his ear. "Squawk! (Yo Ice! Why don't you share?)"

"Alright okay! You don't need to be so loud Mr. Puffin." Emil turned to the rest of the group, that usual plain expression on his face. "A couple of weeks ago, one of my active volcanoes erupted. It's alright, no one was severely harmed." Everyone's attention was on the small island. Iceland turned his head away, pulling out a package of black licorice. "I said everyone was okay. There is nothing to be surprised about." He passed a sardine to the puffin and silently chewed on his sweet.

It was silent for a long time, no one knowing what to talk about. Finally, Denmark opened his big mouth. "So… How's your dog Finland? What's her name again?"

Tino cheered up and answered excitedly. "Oh, Hanamatago! She's doing-"He was interrupted by Berwald pulling him closer and answering for him. "'e's doin' g'd." It would seem that Sweden was a little overprotective of his neighbor, but it was all out of love. "Su-san. Y-you didn't have to answer for me."

Simon scooted in closer to Lukas, which he was sitting next to, and wrapped his arm around him. "You know Norge, we should get a pet. Fin and Swe have that dog, Ice has that annoying puffin, that Netherlands dude got a rabbit, Prussia has chickens, Greece has those cats, Germany and Japan both have dogs, Australia's got a rabid koala, New Zealand has sheep, and Estonia has… whatever those blob things are. Come on! We need an animal. Something unique… How about a giant fish! Or maybe a cow? Or maybe-"

Once again, Norway grabbed Denmark by the neck and shook it a couple of times. "How about no pet? I definitely don't want another animal to look after. And by animal, you know who I'm talking about." He gave a final squeeze before releasing.

The rest of the night at the bar was normal. Norway and Denmark continued to argue, Sweden and Finland stayed close together, and Iceland just sat back and ate his licorice. A couple of hours had past until they all decided to head back to their hotel rooms. It was expected for the rest of the night to be the usual. Except, some of the Nordics had plans for something out of the usual

**{{I Hope you liked the prologue! There is definitely more to come. Please review if you would like~ ^-^ }} **


End file.
